


Depth Over Distance

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I’d miss you even if we never met, Hinata.”</p><p>Hinata’s eyes were widening in the dimness of their bedroom. Kageyama’s breath was warm against his nape.</p><p>“I think I’d miss you too, Kageyama.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depth Over Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit to Ben Howard's song of the same name.

Nothing bonded Hinata and Kageyama like experiencing great defeat and triumph together.

Even after years of playing volleyball and hundreds of matches, Hinata would still find himself spilling tears for official matches he lost. He would always feel like someone had ripped his inside and left him hollow and aching to be whole again. He would always feel lonely.

But then he’d look at his side to find Kageyama crying like there was no tomorrow.

The calm, collected Kageyama could cry too. It had hit him so hard the first time Hinata realised that. And even after all those observations and times they spent together, in which Hinata made safe assumption that Kageyama had rather limited facial expression, Kageyama apparently could cry so messily and so pathetically.

Then Hinata didn’t really feel lonely anymore.

They’d spill tears of happiness too. After waves of happiness of going to the next round, to stay in the court longer, and of beating strong opponents, they couldn’t help but to cry as well—sometimes upon the sight of their third year seniors crying, but most of the times upon unable to contain their emotions.

Being in university didn’t ease the pain of defeat.

There was still next year, next tournament, but Hinata had found himself wished he had trained harder, woke up earlier, ate better food, for then he’d surely hit that spike better. He rubbed his face harshly from tears once again just to find a box of tissue, bearing a pair of very not cute fat crows sitting next to each other, under his nose.

Damp-eyed Kageyama was handing him the tissue.

“Stupid Kageyama,” scowled Hinata, but gratefully.

Kageyama cried again at that. Hinata offered the tissue box to Kageyama this time.

Once they moved out of their parents’ house, it seemed to be silly not to rent a place together. They had spent almost every waking hours together; from late evening practice to bathing together to training together to sitting together on bus for away match.

In the end, Hinata picked a wonderful little apartment with wide balcony on the suburb, five stations away from the big city they were now part of. Kageyama stocked their kitchen with tea and drink them for calming down instead of coffee. Hinata learned to cook egg dishes until he evolved to someone who could cook bistro-worthy dinners. They bought new bed together when their current one broke because of damp weather of rainy season. They woke up early together for morning jog and before their class. Kageyama would toss and Hinata would spike his toss and everything was on its place.

Even when their team lost and Hinata bawled his eyes out, to find Kageyama crying as well made him felt like the universe was well-aligned—and everything was on its place.

At that point, Hinata could still manage to make perfect omelette rice, even when he had pretended the one that made him cry was the onion, not the defeat. They ate dinner in silence. The tissue box with fat crows sat between their dinner plates.

After that, there was some time wasting before the muted television. Eventually, they stood up, went to brush their teeth next to each other, before climbing the bed, and restarted their tears, as if they just left the court with coat of defeat draped around their shoulders, merely five minutes ago.

Hinata lied sideways, facing the wall, his eyes aching and his body bouncing from little sobs he made. After a while, he hiccupped and felt Kageyama’s arms around him.

“We’ll win next time,” he breathed, his voice hoarse but his tone bold.

And when Kageyama said that, Hinata believed him, thoroughly and wholeheartedly.

Hinata kissed Kageyama’s forearm near his chin and nodded mutely.

Kageyama tightened his hold and landed several tiny, soft, fluttery kisses from the top of Hinata’s head, all the way down to his nape. And then he breathed, almost satisfactorily, before he mumbled, close and low against Hinata’s locks.

“I think I’d miss you even if we never met, Hinata.”

Hinata’s eyes were widening in the dimness of their bedroom. Kageyama’s breath was warm against his nape.

“I think I’d miss you too, Kageyama.”

And Hinata knew that Kageyama talked about their toss and spike, about the times they spent together, about more times they would spend together, about their cohabitation in their home, and about every single part of their togetherness.

Hinata kissed Kageyama’s arm once more, inhaling the silence he shared with Kageyama. After a while, there were only so much words they could say to one another, for they had became so good at telepathy and reading each other's gestures, needs, and feelings.

Not long after, he felt Kageyama’s hold became loose and his breath turned slower and softer.

Hinata turned around gently, slowly easing the strong arms around him, to see Kageyama’s defenceless sleeping face.

Even at that moment, he missed Kageyama, for Kageyama was far away in the land of dream, and not here with Hinata.

And Hinata didn’t know that he could ever love someone so much that he could miss them even though they were right in front of him.

The digital alarm clock by their bedside table blinked. Midnight passed and new day came. It was only ten day until Kageyama’s birthday and Hinata was once again wondering what sort of perfect gift he could give Kageyama, though Hinata knew Kageyama would gladly accept everything Hinata gives.

Hinata nestled back into Kageyama’s arms and warmth.

Perhaps, this time, he’d buy Kageyama an engagement ring.

**Author's Note:**

> I built this story upon Nick Mercer's quote, "I think I'd miss you even if we never met." And I suppose we feel this at certain moments in our life when we know something is simply _missing_.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Links: [My Tumblr](http://hallo-valgus.tumblr.com/) | [Haikyuu!! Forum](http://s15.zetaboards.com/haikyuu_forum/index/)


End file.
